Vendetta
Vendetta is a single-player campaign level in Call of Duty: World at War. As with Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, in this mission there are two main soldiers that the player can play. In Call of Duty: World at War, they are a Marine from the Marine Raiders, and a soldier from the Soviet Union's Red Army. Walkthrough Petrenko survives an attack along with Seargent Reznov, without being noticed. After a depressing cut scene of probably the aftermath of Red Square, the player gains control of him and crawls near to Reznov. Both of them now proceed to crawl to a small opening and Petrenko proceeds to tell the player about General Amsel, who is the architect of this mass murder. Reznov cannot shoot as his hand has been shot through, so the player must shoot instead of him. Amsel luckily escapes again, by simply walking away, but before this Reznov orders the player to shoot all of his henchmen, and to wait for the bombers to be above to drown out the noise of the player's shots. After you kill all of Amsel's henchmen, follow Reznov. He will lead the player through a bar, and explains to the player that this bar used to be crawling with people, who would be socializing with each other. Sergeant Reznov and the player will try to enter another building when Reznov is nearly killed by a Wehrmacht (German infantry) sniper. Reznov jumps through the window and the player follows him. The player ascends some stairs and begins a frantic dog-eat-dog situation. The player must kill the enemy sniper before he kills the player. After he is killed, the player must move quickly before the Germans catch them as they would have inevitably heard the shots. When escaping, Wehrmacht troops with flamethrowers attack the building, trying to burn them out. The player must go prone and crawl out of the building. Luckily, reinforcements arrive to support Reznov and the player. The player goes to a building's top floor and supports his comrades. After this, the player breaks through a few more Wehrmacht, and supports his comrades more. Then he proceeds to snipe Amsel. Because of a firefight outside his building, the coward Amsel runs to his car. The player shoots the driver and Amsel runs for his life. When the player shoots Amsel, Reznov explains that the allies' death was not in vain, and the player runs with Reznov to find safety after loads of Wehrmacht troops follow them. The mission ends after they jump into a river. Gameplay Tips *It is possible at the start of the level to obtain the Achievement by killing three German soldiers with one bullet. But doing so compromises you and you will almost certainly die. However, you will still have the Achievement. * You attain the "The Professional" Achievement/Trophy by killing all nine of Amsel's henchmen and an attack dog at the start of the level without reloading. As you only have five shots, you must kill two enemy soldiers with each of your first four shots. It is possible to kill both the last soldier and the attack dog with the last shot (in fact the official strategy guide recommends this), but the dog is only in front of the soldier for a second. Therefore the guard should be prioritized for the last shot, while the dog can be killed by a melee attack to attain the achievement/trophy. * You attain the "Gunslinger" Achievement/Trophy by dealing a fatal hit to Amsel with a pistol. What I did was that I sniped the driver of Amsel's car, then somehow I shot the car's gas tank or something, and there was a slow-mo explosion, and the Achievement showed up on my screen. ** As you do not have a pistol at the start, when you have to kill the enemy sniper there will be a Walther P38 spawn on a table. It may be possible for a German to . * If you are not attempting the Gunslinger achievement, then the MP-40 is the best weapon for close quarters. However, as you progress later in the level the engagement ranges will lengthen and it will be safer to use the PTRS-41 and/or the Kar98k. * The best time to shoot one of the flamethrower-wielding German soldiers to start the 'ambush' is almost immediately after you are able to aim; there should be one passing right in front of two other soldiers. Trivia * The true Russian spelling of Dimitri as actually Dmitri/Dmitry. * There is a Dimitri Petrenko in Call of Duty 4, on the mission Blackout and trying to revive Captain Price in the final mission Game Over. * Sgt. Reznov calls Pvt.Petrenko by his first name, Dimitri. Normally he would be called 'Petrenko', or simply 'Private'. * This is the sniper mission of the game, but Call of Duty 4 had 2, All Ghillied Up and One Shot, One Kill. * This level is highly reminesent of the previous Call of Duty 4 levels mentioned above. In both instances, the player takes control of a younger soldier following the lead of an older, more experienced veteran as they attempt to assassinate an enemy leader. Like with the previous levels, it is important to follow the advice and commands of the older soldier in order to achieve victory. * The opening montage of this level is a deliberate imitation of the famous fountain scene from the 2001 Jean-Jacques Annuad film Enemy at the Gates. * After the beginning cut scene, when the player gains control of Petrenko, the music from the main menu plays. * if you no-scope one of the German soldiers Reznov will compliment you by saying "no -scoped", in a surprised tone * There are multiple destroyed King Tigers scattered around the level despite the fact that King Tigers weren't produced until much later, in 1944. The Panzer IV tanks are also of a late-model, inaccurate for the time period the level takes place in. External links The official GameFAQs guide to Call of Duty: World at War missions Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Call of Duty: World at War Single Player Levels Category:Levels